Comment te faire comprendre
by Kanarya
Summary: Gajeel est de plus en plus insupportable et pousse Levy dans ses derniers retranchements. Cherche-t-il vraiment à la faire fuir, ou cache-t-il quelque chose de plus profond ? - OS


**Note de l'auteur:** Voici une nouvelle OS ! Un peu plus courte que la dernière, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ! Je ne saurai trop vous dire ce qui m'a inspiré cette histoire.. Peut être tout bêtement le salle caractère de Gajeel et le fait que Levy le supporte xD Bref je m'arrête là !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaire, qu'ils soient bons ou (pas trop) mauvais ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gajeel ne comptait plus le temps depuis lequel il était là. Là, assis sur le petit banc de la cellule de dégrisement. Il s'était adossé dans le coin, un pied sur le banc, le bras posé contre son genou plié. Il fixait un point sur le mur d'en face, ne se préoccupant pas des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient peu à peu. Le policier ouvrit la cellule.

- Allez Redfox tu peux sortir, on est encore venu te chercher.

Le Dragon Slayer se décida enfin à relever la tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec le regard noir de Levy. Bien sur qu'elle était en colère. Ils ne comptaient plus les fois où elle avait du venir le chercher ici, peu importe la raison. Il finit par se relever et sorti de la cellule, les mains dans les poches, avec son air nonchalant.

- Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais comment une gentille fille comme ça peut rester avec toi, commenta le flic.

Le mage d'acier s'arrêta brusquement face à lui pour lui grogner au visage. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à le manger sans scrupule. Le policier dut s'en rendre compte, car son visage se décomposa.

- Gajeel ça suffit !

L'intéressé tourna de nouveau la tête vers son amante. Bien.. Peut être valait-il mieux éviter de la mettre encore plus en colère. Il se redressa et reprit son chemin vers l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, silencieusement. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui. Il se la jouait dur avant de merde, pendant qu'il merdait et même un peu après. Pourtant, lorsque Levy venait le sortir du trou, lorsqu'elle marchait silencieusement à côté de lui, lorsqu'elle se couchait sans un mot dans le lit et lui tournait le dos jusqu'au matin, là, il serait près à se faire dessus. Mais à vrai dire, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il faisait tout cela. Enfin.. Comment l'expliquer.. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, sans rien dire. Il devait surement ressembler à un gamin qu'on met au coin.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur petit appartement. Levy ouvrit la porte et entra la première, ce fut Gajeel qui après être entré à son tour la ferma. Il regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus enlever calmement manteau et chaussures, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Tu as faim ?

Il haussa légèrement les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il la poussait dans ses retranchements, il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais comme toujours, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle continua de s'activer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un soir comme les autres et sorti les couverts pour les poser sur la table.

- Tu as du boire, mais pas manger, pour changer.

Il ne fit aucune réflexion à sa remarque, de toute manière que pouvait-il dire ? Il était clairement en tort : il puait l'alcool et était couvert de traces de coups. Il entendit les pas de la jeune femme se rapprocher, elle lui toucha vivement l'épaule.

- Allez ne reste pas là, viens m'aider.

Son ton était sec et autoritaire. Refuser aurait été du suicide. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table, pour installer les couverts comme il fallait. Il jetait de petits regards discrets dans la direction de son amante de temps en temps, mais pour le moment elle ne lui offrait que son dos. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds et attrapait deux assiettes. Habituellement cette scène les faisait rire tous les deux. Il finissait par venir l'aider, lui glissait une remarque sur sa petite taille, elle boudait, il riait, l'embrassait, puis elle riait aussi. Si maintenant il venait l'aider, il se ferait mal recevoir. Et ce serait normal. Elle prit la première assiette qu'elle avait remplie et vint vers la table pour l'y déposer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait celui là ? Pour que tu le frappes ?

Gajeel ne répondit pas. La vérité ? Le gars n'avait rien fait du tout. Mais le mage d'acier avait besoin de se défouler. En ce moment, il carburait aux montées d'adrénalines. Et Levy commençait à en avoir assez, il le sentait. Elle poussa d'ailleurs un soupire.

- Gajeel ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.. Tu te retrouves au commissariat au moins une fois par semaine ! Je.. J'en peux plus !

- Et bah tant pis ! Casse-toi !

Il sursauta brusquement. La jeune femme avait fait tomber l'assiette par terre. Volontairement ou pas, il ne sut le dire. Mais le résultat était le même. Elle le regardait noirement, comme toujours, mais ne disait rien, comme toujours. Et ça marchait, il s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait même plus se supporter lui-même. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui faisait vivre. Il remarqua que la lèvre inférieure de Levy s'était mise à trembloter, signe qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. Elle décida donc de retourner dans la cuisine pour lui tourner le dos. Gajeel se mit à le fixer. Son dos tremblait et le mage pouvait entendre quelques sanglots. Elle pleurait. Et c'est pour cela même qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle n'aimait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. Pourtant, c'était parce qu'elle était capable de les assumer qu'il l'admirait. Il avança lentement jusqu'à elle et enroula ses bras autour de son corps tremblotant. Elle se calma peu à peu au contact de son corps, et lui vint nicher son visage contre le cou de son amante, respirant son odeur.

- Je suis désolé.. finit-il par murmurer..

Levy ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de poser sa main sur le bras de jeune homme qui reposait autour de ses épaules. Cela ne lui suffisait plus, les excuses, et il l(avait bien compris..

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es avec moi, reprit-il.. Alors je.. Je veux voir jusqu'à quel point tu peux rester..

Gajeel senti la mage des mots bouger et desserra son étreinte autour d'elle, pour lui laisser l'espace de se tourner face à lui. Elle n'était pas en colère, ni triste, ni contente, ni contrariée. Elle n'affichait aucune expression et c'était très frustrant pour le Dragon Slayer. Elle gardait son regard fixé sur le sien, avec tant d'intensité qu'il eut plus d'une fois envie de baisser les yeux mais n'osa pas. Il devait se montrer aussi fort qu'elle.

Enfin, un sourire naquit doucement sur les lèvres de Levy.

- Gajeel, je resterai toujours au près de toi. Quoi que tu fasses. Je viendrai toujours te chercher.

Il la regarda encore un court instant, puis replongea son visage dans le cou de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Ce ne sera plus la peine.. marmonna-t-il doucement.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle ne s'enfuirait nulle part. Il l'avait enfin avoué à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Et bizarrement il en était soulagé. Alors c'était cela.. Assumer ses faiblesses. Mais peut être bien que ce n'était pas une faiblesse. Par moment elle le rendait tellement plus fort. La jeune femme se mit lentement et tendrement à caresser la crinière noire de son amant. Finalement elle avait réussis à le dompter et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Gajeel, le berçant lentement. Elle ne le quitterait jamais. Il ne la quitterait jamais. Ils n'étaient pas un simple couple. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ils se complétaient. Ils l'avaient compris, et c'était pour cela qu'ils ne pouvaient se quitter. L'un sans l'autre, ça ne marche pas.


End file.
